A car body of a rolling stock is formed by joining side structures and end structures to four side portions of an underframe, then joining a roof structure to upper portions of the side structures and the end structures, and attaching outside plates, floor plates, interior decorative members, doors, windows, and the like to the structures. In a general rolling stock, most of the strength of the car body is provided by the underframe. For this reason, when the car body is lifted up by use of a crane, a special lifting tool is engaged with the underframe or with a truck to lift the car body (see for example Patent Document 1). In addition, it is also conducted to reinforce the cab end structure and the end structure as collision countermeasures (see for example Patent Document 2).